


Une nuit mémorable

by LilyIsMilesAway



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsMilesAway/pseuds/LilyIsMilesAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À la veille de leur remise de de diplôme, les amis décident de passer une dernière épique soirée ensemble et de donner à Enjolras sa premier vraie cuite. </p><p>Enjonine avec une pointe de Jetaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit mémorable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Memorable Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848062) by [LilyIsMilesAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsMilesAway/pseuds/LilyIsMilesAway)



> Pour votre information, en ce qui concerne la chanson des années '80s, c'est Les Lacs du Connemara que j'avais en tête. Par le tout premier Enjolras de l'histoire de la comédie musicale. Pour l'autre, je vous laisse vous faire plaisir…

Enjolras venait tout juste de passer son diplôme, comme tous ses camarades malicieusement appelés les Amis de l’ABC.

Le lendemain avait lieu la remise des diplômes et ils avaient décidé de respecter la tradition, qui était de s’y rendre après une nuit blanche mémorable. Bien évidemment, c’était Grantaire qui avait pris les rènes de la soirée, secondé par Courfeyrac, comme à chaque fois qu’il s’agissait d’une beuverie. Enjolras, lui, était peu enthousiaste, mais s’était exceptionnellement laissé faire. Il était cependant bien décidé à ne pas abuser de la boisson. Lâcher du leste, oui. Perdre le contrôle, non.

Mais c’était compter sans ses amis, qui avaient décidé que leur leader ne pouvait pas quitter l’université dans une vraie cuite. Seul Combeferre avait été réticent mais s’était résigné quand Grantaire avait menacé de « trier sa bibliothèque à sa manière ». Il avait donc promis de ne pas intervenir sans toutefois prendre une part active au plan.

Le programme était d’abord de souper dans ce petit restaurant au coin de la rue de l’université, puis de migrer vers leur pub favori. Après ça... Dieu seul savait...

*

Au restaurant déjà, le vin avait coulé à flots, et si le pas était encore sûr, lorsqu’ils partirent, les langues étaient déjà déligées.

Courfeyrac jouait à son jeu préféré : taquiner Enjolras sur sa vie amoureuse, qui tout au long de leurs études avaient été littéralement inexistante.

« Alors, Enjolras, maintenant que tu n’as plus besoin de « te concentrer sur tes études » et que tu peux perdre ton temps à des « occupations futiles », est-ce que tu vas enfin te laisser aller un peu ? J’ai entendu dire que Noémie était intéressée… »

Le blond grimaça à la mention de celle qui le poursuivait de ses ardeurs depuis leur première année.

« Je vais très certainement te décevoir, Coufreyrac, mais je n’ai aucune intention de perdre mon temps avec des blondes sans cervelle. »

Les brunes passionnées, en revanche, étaient une toute autre histoire, réalisa Combeferre, quand il surprit le regard de son ami s’attarder sur Éponine, assise à l’autre bout de la table et en grande conversation avec Feuilly. Heureusement pour Enjolras, Courfeyrac, éclatant de rire à sa réponse, ne remarqua rien.

*

Il était près de onze heures lors qu’ils quittèrent le restaurant, prenant la direction du pub. Grantaire et Jehan entonnaient déjà des airs de comédies musicales populaires quelques mètres en avant des autres, qui discutaient joyeusement par petits groupes.

Au pub, Grantaire et Courfeyrac mirent leurs plans à exécution, sous le regard désapprobateur de Combeferre. Enjolras, en grande conversation avec Éponine, que le hasard –ou autre chose– avait fait s’asseoir à côté de lui, ne se rendit pas compte que sa pinte ne se vidait jamais. Et quand Bahorel proposa de commander des shots de tequila, il n’était déjà plus en état de refuser.

*

À une heure du matin, il fallut quitter le pub, qui fermait, et c’est sous la conduite de Grantaire, toujours, qu’il prirent la route de quelque club, connu seulement des noctambules avertis.

Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine, voire était carrément glauque. L’enseigne était à peine visible. Mais, une fois passé un couloir étroit, le Corinthe offrait un cadre sombre et pleins de recoins, comme on l’attendait dans ce genre d’endroit, mais tout de même agréable.

Une scène trônait au fond de la salle pour l’instant inoccupée. Une barre de strip-tease en son centre indiquait la teneur du spectacle qui allait suivre.

Grantaire et Jehan avait recommencé à chanter et danser sur la piste de danse. Bientôt rejoints par Bossuet et Bahorel. Combeferre discutait un épineux sujet d’éthique avec Joly tandis qu’Enjolras, confortablement calé dans un coin de la banquette, poursuivit cette conversation qui semblait sans fin avec Éponine. Les deux semblaient complètement ignorer le reste du groupe. Quand Marius les rejoignit, après avoir passé la soirée avec Cosette et le père de celle-ci, ni l’un ni l’autre ne le saluèrent, alors que les autres l'accueillirent à grands cris.

Quand Combeferre se déplaça pour laisser de la place au nouveau venu, il ne put manquer de voir, jusqu’alors dissumulé sous la table, la main d’Enjolras nonchalemment posée sur l’avant-bras de la jeune femme. L’étudiant en philosophie dut s’y reprendre à deux fois pour s’assurer qu’il avait bien vu ce qu’il avait cru voir. Mais non. La main le bras de la jeune femme, appartenanit sans le moindre doute à leur leader généralement si peu friand de contacts physique, qu’une simple tape sur l’épaule le faisait grincer des dents.

Bientôt Grantaire, un whisky dans une main, Jehan dans une autre, vint inviter « cette bande de larves » à danser.

Sachant qu’ils ne lâcheraient pas et bien décidés à faire de cettte nuit une nuit mémorable, ils se laissprent faire. Seul Enjolras fit le difficle, et il fallut qu’Éponine, maintenant dans les bras de Marius, insiste pour qu’il se lève en grommellant. La question de savoir si c’était la main tendue de la jeune femme, ou celle de Marius presque possessivement sur sa hanche qui décida son ami, passa rapidement dans l’esprit de Combeferre, qui rejoignit très vite Feuilly et Bahorel qui avaient déjà pris possession de la scène.

Lorsqu’Enjolras les rejoignit enfin, tous manifestèrent leur enthousiasme par des sifflets et des applaudissement. Par une heureuse coïncidence, ou grâce à l’intervention de Courfeyrac, qui revenait du bar avec un grand sourire plastronné sur la face, les premières notes d’un morceau bien connu des années ‘80s. qu’on pouvait entendre lorsqu’on se tenait à proximité de la salle de main quand Enjolras s’y trouvait. Et cela ne manqua pas. À peine le second couplet entamé, il était accroché à la barre qui se trouvait au centre de la scène, sous les sifflets et les aplaudissements de toute la salle.

Galvanisé par l’enthousiasme de son public, il entama une nouvelle chanson, dévoilant à tous son goût pour les comédies musicales, dansant tournoyant autour de la barre de manière experte. 

Même s’il le connaissait depuis l’école secondaire, Combeferre n’avais jamais vu son meilleur ami comme ça, et nota que, du côté du contingent féminin du groupe, les efforts de son ami mainteant tête en bas étaient appréciés.

Le blond fit une dernière pirouette et termina son numéro, haletant, agenouillé au bord de la scène. Il se releva en commandant d’une voix tonitruante une tournée générale. Et revint s’asseoir encore essoufflé à sa place. Les autres le rejoignirent bien vite pour exprimer leur admiration, avec un brin de taquinerie.

Sa place sur la banquette ayant été prise par Jehan, Êponine se rabattit sur la chaise voisine de Combeferre. Elle regardait d’un air distrait les autres taquiner leur leader.

« Qui eût cru, hein ? »

Elle se retourna surprise vers son voisin, qui continua.

« Je connais Enjolras depuis dix ans, je ne l’ai jamais vu comme ça. » Il hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne l’ai jamais vu non plus devenir tactile avec qui que ce soit non plus… »

Braquant son regard sur la jeune femme, en quête d’une réaction, il ne fut guère surpris de la voir rougir pour une seconde avant de répondre.

« Oui, je ne savais pas qu’il avait une aussi belle voix. »

« Et bien… Il me détestera pour t’avoir dévoilé ça, mais, quand il était gosse, il était dans le chœur de sa paroisse. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez vieux pour envoyer ses parents se faire voir. »

« Ton secret est sauf avec moi. » Le rassura-t-elle, avec un sourire et un petit coup de coude.

*

Cinq heures arriva bientôt ils durent à nouveau repartir. Il n’était de loin pas encore l’heure de rentrer se préparer pour la remise de diplômes. Feuilly suggéra de se rendre chez ce petit boulanger situé non loin chez qui on pouvait aller acheter quelques douceurs, en passant par derrière.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction des berges, et ils s’assirent en désordre. Courfreyrac fit l’âne, manquant plusieurs fois de passer à l’eau. Grantaire, couché, là tête sur les genoux de Jehan, entama la conversation en rappelant quelques bons souvenirs de leurs années ensemble. Comme la fois où Enjolras avait fini en sous-vêtement sur son pallier…

De manière assez inattendue, celui-ci ne grogna pas à la mention de ce souvenir peu glorieux. Ni ne contrattaqua. Un coup d’œil de son côté suffit à rassurer l’étudiant en philosophie, son meilleur ami, couché sur le dos, était bien trop occupé à être taquiné par la jeune femme qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Afin que les autres leur foutent la paix et laissent Éponine jouer avec les boucles de son ami en paix, Combeferre renchérit en rappelant la fois où Bossuet était tombé dans une fontaine, alors que la police les coursait lors d’une manifestation.

Quand le soleil se fut totalement levé, quelqu’un proposa de rentrer se préparer et de se retrouver ensuite pour un brunch avant de se rendre à la cérémonie, qui avait lieu à 11 heures. Une motion qui fut approuvée à l’unanimité, sauf deux. Manquaient à l’appel Enjolras et Éponine. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, se demandant comme ils avaient pu disparaître sans qu’ancun d’entre eux ne s’en rende compte. Combeferre fut satisfait de lui, il avait si bien détourné l’attention que lui-même ne les avait pas vu partir.

*

Combeferre venait tout juste de terminer de s’habiller et s’était préparé un café en attendant que Courfeyrac ait terminé à son tour.

Il était en train d’essayer une énième fois d’appeler Enjolras quand il entendit claquer la porte d’entrée, puis la sonnerie familière de son meilleur ami. Une chance pour lui que Courfeyrac soit encore sous la douche en train de chanter quelque chanson de Taylor Swift.

La curiosité fut cependant plus forte que lui.

« Alors, Éponine et toi ? »

L’autre grommella pour toute réponse quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Pas tes affaires » avant de se tourner vers la machine à café.

« Sérieusement ? Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu votre petit manège ? Si j’avais su, je t’aurais soûlé bien avant ! Alors, où étiez-vous ? Chez elle ? »

Enjolras prit une gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

« Mmmh… Grantaire a failli nous surprendre. J’ai dû attendre qu’il passe sous la douche avant de pouvoir filer. »

« Et vous comptez le dire aux autres ? »

C’est ce moment que choisit Courfeyrac pour sortir de la salle de bain et accueillir Enjolras à grands cris. Ce dernier argua qu’il devait prendre une douche, s’ils ne voulaient pas être en retrard.

*

Lorsqu’ils rejoignirent leurs amis au café, le même café où ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble, tout le monde, à l’exception de Grantaire et Éponine, qui, tout deux n’étaient pas réputés pour leur ponctualité, était là.

Ceux ci arrivèrent cependant une petite dizaine de minute plus tard. Combeferre dut donner un coup de coude discret à son voisin dont le cerveau semblait avoir buggé et la mâchoire lâché à la vue de sa… petite amie ? dans une robe d’un pourpre, qui, il devait lui-même le reconnaître, lui allait à ravir.

Elle s’assit entre Bahorel et Feuilly, à l’autre bout de la table, flirtant et riant avec eux, ce qui semblait mettre Enjolras dans un certain état d’agitation. Jusqu’au moment où il elle le regarda et lui adressa le sourire le plus radieux de l’histoire…

Ah, les amours naissantes…


End file.
